Mistaken Perceptions - A McRoll in the REAL World COLLABORATION
by Mari217
Summary: By Sammy, Ilna and Mari Steve and Catherine take a special interest in a witness to a robbery, and the perpetrators' mistaken perceptions prove to be their undoing.


_This story is a prompt from a contest winner, MnemosyneMorrigan, who requested a case fic focused on PTSD. We thank her for the prompt and for her patience._

 _._

 _ **Ilna's Notes:**_ _Mari and Sammy, I continue to be awed by your talent and your friendship. I was honored to write this important story with you._

 _Readers and REAL McRollers, thank you for your overwhelming support. It means so much._

 _._

 _ **Sammy's notes:**_ _Mari and Ilna, the two of you make every one of my days more enjoyable. Thank you both._

 _Readers and REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best. Your enthusiasm and support means more than I can put into words._

 _._

 _ **Mari's Notes:**_ _Sammy and Ilna, thank you for co-writing this very important one with me. I love you both, and it means a lot to me._

 _#REALMcRollers thanks for the unending love and support. We appreciate it so much._

 _ **C.A.**_ _Thank you for your expertise on this one. And for all you do for those that need an ear and a voice._

 _My special gratitude to the members of 297th Combat Engineer Battalion who were KIA during WWII. My Engineer family taught me very early that freedom isn't free. Essayons, Mari_

 _._

 _This is dedicated to every member, past and present, of the Armed Forces who serve and protect our country._

* * *

 _ **Today, we celebrate Memorial Day in the United States to honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice for our nation. We thank them and their families.**_

* * *

 **Mistaken Perceptions** **(1/1)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Friday 11:30 A.M.**

Chin stood at the smart table giving the rest of the team a rundown of the latest case; an armed robbery at a local credit union. Large automatic weapons had been brandished at the two staff members who were working at the time, the manager and one other employee, and in several cases discharged into the walls, though it appeared the gunfire was used mostly as an intimidation tactic.

"Am I missing something?" Danny asked. "Since when do we handle armed robberies with no injuries?"

"Special request from the governor," Steve replied. "He does some business through this particular credit union."

"Any chance that's just a coincidence?" Kono studied the images on the overhead screens.

Chin shook his head. "Unlikely. According to the manager, the perps asked for several very specific customer records. They took the money in the main cash drawer but she said she got the impression they were far more interested in the records."

Danny turned to Steve. "Does the governor have any idea what they might have been looking for?"

"We can ask him that exact question when we meet with him this afternoon," Steve responded. "In the meantime, Chin, let's see if there've been any other similar robberies in the islands in the last few months. Kono, get with the evidence team and see if the bullets they pulled out of the wall tell us anything. Danny, interview the manager and have her give you a rundown on exactly what files were taken besides the governor's. See if you can make any connections."

Danny nodded. "What about the other witness?"

Steve gestured to the case files. "Melissa Rutledge. Former Navy Lieutenant. She served eight years and did two tours. Iraqi Surge and Iraqi Sovereignty." He named the two phases of the Iraq campaign noted in the file. "According to this, she has PTSD."

"How bad?" Catherine leaned over his shoulder to look at the details.

"She seems to be coping. Looks like she has a support dog." His eyes scanned the file. "According to her most recent evaluation, her boss and coworkers say nothing but good things. Never late, rarely out sick, excellent employee."

"You wanna bring her in?" Kono asked. She clearly felt for the witness and didn't want to set her back in her recovery.

"No. I think we should talk to her at her place. She headed home after talking to HPD but offered to be interviewed there." Steve glanced up and his eyes lingered on Catherine's "Cath ...?"

She understood without him needing to say anything further and gave the tiniest nod. "You want me there." It was a statement, not a question. "I'll grab my stuff." She left the bullpen to collect her things as Steve turned to give additional instructions to the rest of the team.

When Catherine returned, Steve fell in step with her and headed for the door. "Chin, we'll call when we're done. And Kono, if the lab has anything …"

Kono looked up from the smart table. "I'll text you."

"Thanks." Steve followed Catherine out the door.

* * *

 **Apartment of Melissa Rutledge**

 **11:50 A.M.**

"Commander, Lieutenant, please, come in."

Melissa Rutledge was solidly built with natural red hair and grey-blue eyes. Her smile was open as she stepped aside to allow Steve and Catherine to enter the room ahead of her.

In her arms was a dog with inquisitive eyes that watched the visitors curiously.

Catherine smiled at Melissa. "Who's this?"

"This is Snickers. He's my anchor." She returned Catherine's smile. "My emotional support dog, actually. He keeps me calm when things get a little ... too much."

"That's wonderful," Catherine said honestly. She and Steve both knew veterans helped by service and support animals. "May I?" she asked, knowing an emotional support dog wasn't classified as a service dog and could be petted with permission.

"Yeah. He loves the attention. Snickers is the best." Melissa placed a kiss on the dog's nose. "I haven't had a panic attack in over a year. He senses when I'm getting overwhelmed and refocuses my attention. Helps me with grounding techniques."

Steve smiled. "That's excellent."

"My boss has been great about him coming to work, too. Since Snickers is an emotional support dog and not a service dog, he's not automatically allowed access everywhere."

Catherine cooed to the dog who licked her palm as she scratched under his chin. "He looks like Benji," she commented on the terrier mix's resemblance to the movie dog.

Melissa smiled. "You have a dog."

"Cammie." Catherine nodded. "She's nearly two."

"I could tell." She nodded at Snickers. "So can he." She smiled at them. "Can I get you anything to drink? I have some lemonade, and juice, I think."

"No, thanks, we're fine," Catherine smiled.

"Then I guess we should get started." Melissa pointed to the couch and once Steve and Catherine were settled took a seat in the chair across from them, Snickers in her lap.

"So we'd really like to go over what happened this morning," Steve said. "Take all the time you need. And stop if you need to."

"Thanks," Melissa smiled gratefully.

"Whenever you're ready." Catherine settled back into her seat and made it clear she and Steve weren't in any rush.

"It was an average morning." Melissa began to stroke Snicker's side as she spoke. "It was just Sarah and me. She's the manager. We went through our normal opening procedures then she unlocked the front doors."

"What were you doing at that point?" Catherine asked.

"I was going through all the business that came in overnight. I was at my desk, and Snickers was lying beside me."

Melissa began to take deep calming breaths.

"Sarah turned around to head back towards me and two men came in the door behind her."

"Were they wearing masks?" Steve asked.

"I didn't notice at first," Melissa admitted. "All I could see was the AKs in their hands."

"Completely understandable," Catherine said sympathetically.

"They started screaming things like 'Don't touch the alarm' and 'Stay away from the phones.' Snickers jumped into my lap immediately."

She swallowed hard then continued, still employing her breathing techniques.

"I guess they didn't think Sarah was moving fast enough because they discharged the AKs into wall beside her. I yelled to her to just do what they said. I was trying to keep her calm … well, trying to keep us both calm."

Melissa paused, and Steve gave her a moment to gather her thoughts before asking, "What did they do next?"

"They pushed Sarah back near my desk and one of the men saw Snickers and asked what the dog was doing there. I told them he was my support dog and they asked what was wrong with me. I told them I have PTSD. One of the men, the taller one, growled at me to 'Keep the mutt quiet,' and they handed Sarah a list of member files they wanted."

"They had a written list?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. One of the men stayed with me while the other followed Sarah to the back office where we keep the files. While they were gone he told me to get the money out of the cash drawer and put it in a bag, so I did."

"That was the right thing to do," Steve assured her.

"Next thing I knew, Sarah and the other man were back. The two of them looked through the files Sarah had turned over and it seemed like they were looking for something specific. Once they knew they had it they told us to wait 10 minutes before calling the police, shot into the wall again, I think to scare us, and left. It was … well, I did my best to remember everything I've learned in therapy but it was tough."

Melissa watched Steve and Catherine carefully and based on their respective responses, she said, "You know what it's like."

When Steve and Catherine nodded in unison, Melissa repeated, "You _really_ know. Both of you."

They exchanged a look, and Steve shrugged briefly.

Catherine moved closer to him and said, "We do. To some extent. Everyone's experience is different, I certainly don't have to tell you that, but we've both seen action." Her eyes shone with love and respect when she glanced at the expression of the familiar, handsome profile beside her. "Steve more than me."

"Catherine's been through some intense action, too. We don't pretend to know exactly what you've been through, but ..."

"You get it." Melissa smiled at them. "Thanks for coming here yourselves, I appreciate that. Not everyone is sympathetic."

"None of the others on my Five-0 team have served, they haven't seen combat, but they've all been involved in high intensity situations as law enforcement officers. They've all experienced …" His voice trailed off as he thought of Chin with a bomb strapped around his neck, and of such a good man watching his wife die after making a decision no one should have to; of Kono's near drowning at the hands of a lunatic bent on revenge; and of Danny.

Steve thought of his best friend's partner being murdered before his eyes and of the man he considered his brother emerging from that horror to seek help for an already dead partner and friend, only to see and smell the rising smoke in the first minutes of hell that were the 9/11 attacks.

"They all understand," he said. "Too well."

Steve shook his head, and Catherine caught his eyes. Her look spoke volumes. They'd all been through things that would remain imprinted on their psyches and souls forever.

Melissa nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for all of them, because … yeah. It's not only combat that does it. Another thing not everyone understands."

"I think we have everything we need." Steve stood and offered his hand. Even though he was a reservist, he outranked Melissa and she blinked at him before grasping it. It was clear the gesture wasn't one she expected.

Understanding and appreciation flashed in both pairs of eyes. "Commander." She stood. "Thanks again. You too, Lieutenant."

Catherine was standing beside Steve and she offered her hand as well. "Thank _you_. And take care."

When Snickers made a little huffing noise, Melissa smiled softly. Catherine ran a hand over his fur and said, "Take care of each other," with a little smile of her own.

The dog leaned into Catherine's touch and closed his eyes in a canine gesture of trust. "See," Melissa said. "He's a great judge of character."

Steve's eyes softened as he looked at Catherine before saying, "He definitely is. We'll be in touch. Thank you."

They followed Melissa to the door to be let out.

* * *

Steve seemed to be considering something as they exited the building and started across the parking lot.

"She's telling the truth." He was confident in his assessment.

Catherine nodded her agreement. "She is. And she's got good recall of the event."

"She seems to be doing well, too."

They reached the truck and got in.

"Yeah," Catherine said. "She's adjusting to civilian life, has a good job."

Steve nodded. "And she's keeping up with her sessions."

"I remember my dad talking about how there was less support available for women vets when I was a teenager. At least that's improving. Especially with the acknowledgement of MST," she said, referring to military sexual trauma. She sighed and sat back against the seat. "But …"

Steve's jaw tightened. "But there's a long way to go."

Catherine placed her hand on his. "Definitely. I know of two suicides directly related." Her eyes filled with sadness. "I told you about Donna Hill from my unit."

Steve turned his hand over and linked their fingers. "Yeah," he acknowledged quietly. "And Jane Francis from the Academy."

"I was deployed for her funeral, but Carrie, Rose, and I sent flowers and a donation."

Steve looked pained and Catherine squeezed his hand gently. He was such a good man, his reaction to female personnel being harassed or assaulted was one of disgust and fury. Another thing that made her proud of him and proud to be with him.

"I heard from Ashley Kirk a few days ago, she's doing very well." Catherine smiled softly.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. She had another girl six months ago."

Steve returned her smile. "Is that two or three?"

"Three. She's running in the VA Paralympics and just got her psychology degree."

"Now _that's_ outstanding."

"Yeah. When she lost part of her foot, she was the only woman in the field hospital. She recovered so quickly physically, that they didn't address the PTSD until she admitted she hadn't slept in weeks. She was afraid to sleep - was hyper alert, and when she did, she'd have nightmares about the IED. That it was her kids in the jeep, not her team members."

Steve nodded solemnly. Neither he nor Catherine were strangers to nightmares.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing so well." Steve didn't know Catherine's task element member, but she'd spoken of Ashley Kirk when she'd been wounded and would mention when they'd been in touch.

"Yeah, she's inspirational. And I think she's gonna help a lot of people."

"That's really great, Catherine."

She nodded.

He started the truck. "Let's get back to HQ, match up what Melissa told us with the credit union manager's statement. Then Danny and I'll talk to the governor."

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

 **Governor's Office**

 **1:15 P.M.**

Steve and Danny showed up at the appointed time for their meeting with the governor and were escorted right into his office.

"Sir," they each said as Denning shook their hands and indicated they should take a seat in the visitors' chairs in front of his desk.

"We know you're busy so we'll get straight to the point." Steve had long ago realized the governor was a no-nonsense type, much like himself, who appreciated straightforwardness and candor. "Do you have any idea why someone would have wanted to steal your records from the credit union?"

Denning sighed. "I know why they _think_ they wanted to steal them. Or at least I'm pretty sure."

"And why's that?" Danny asked. He wasn't happy at the thought they may have been pulled in on a case just to help cover up something the governor didn't want made public.

"They most likely think they're going to find proof I've been paying child support to a woman named Keiki Alana for 8 years."

"And why would they think that?" Steve asked.

"Because I have," the governor admitted.

"Sir," Steve said, "if you're asking us to help you cover up …"

"Relax, Commander," Denning cut him off. "It's not what it sounds like. The little girl is my brother's daughter. But he's a deadbeat. He left when Lola, that's his daughter's name, was a few months old. I've been paying Keiki's rent and sending her support ever since."

"Why the secrecy?" Danny asked. "It's not like you're doing a bad thing." The father in him kicked into protective mode at the thought that anyone would try to use a child for blackmail.

"My brother associated, and in fact still associates as you know, with some unsavory people. I don't see any reason to expose Keiki and Lola to that."

Danny and Steve nodded and the governor continued.

"Keiki reported to my security team that she's gotten a few strange phone calls over the last few days. They're looking into it but … well, I don't think the timing of this robbery is a coincidence."

"Probably not," Steve agreed. "We'll get with your security team and get up to speed on the calls."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure none of this touches your niece," Danny promised.

"I appreciate that. Keep me informed, gentlemen." The governor stood, indicating the meeting was over. "I'd like to avoid any unnecessary publicity, more for Lola's sake than my own."

"Understood," Steve replied. "We'll do our best."

* * *

It didn't take long for the credit union thieves to make their move. They found Governor Denning's private phone number in his credit union file and called to demand $100,000 in exchange for not making news of his "love child" public.

The security team set up the drop and then notified Five-0.

When the thieves showed up they were taken into custody without incident. One of the men, Ray Hoyt, was a low-life drug dealer and sometimes accomplice of the governor's brother who had learned about Lola at some point and decided to try to use the information to his advantage. He knew the young girl wasn't the governor's child but he also knew there were a lot of voters who wouldn't believe that. He was banking on Denning not wanting to have to explain the complicated situation to the people of the great state of Hawaii.

His accomplice, Jackson Herrold, had apparently been lured into the plan by the promise of easy money. He had no connection to either the governor or his brother, and his previous arrests were all for relatively minor infractions. His drug use, however, was getting more frequent which hampered his ability to hold a job so when his friend Ray revealed he had a plan for them to make some fast money and no one would get hurt, Jackson was in.

* * *

 **Apartment of Melissa Rutledge**

 **Saturday 2:00 P.M.**

"Commander, Lieutenant," Melissa said as she opened the door to let them inside. "You didn't have to come back. My boss called and told me the men were arrested."

Catherine smiled. "We wanted to update you in person."

As they stepped into the living room, a woman with red hair and a bright smile holding Snickers stood from her seat on the couch.

"This is my sister, Amy," Melissa said, taking Snickers from her. "Ames, this is Lieutenant Rollins and Commander McGarrett from Five-0."

"I'm so glad to meet you," Amy said and shook both of their hands. "Melissa told me she felt really comfortable talking to you both."

Steve and Catherine returned her smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Catherine said. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "And I stayed here last night."

"We're getting ready to head to Maui to see our parents for Memorial Day," Melissa said.

"Well, in that case, we won't stay long," Steve said. "We wanted to let you know both men have agreed to pleas with the Prosecuting Attorney's office. There's not gonna be a trial."

Melissa released a slow breath. "Oh, good."

Amy smiled, rubbing her sister's arm.

"And we wanted to thank you again," Catherine said. "Your statement, along with your manager's, helped secure the confessions that led to the pleas."

"I'm glad I could help," Melissa said. "To be honest, when the one guy asked about Snickers and I told him I had PTSD . . . the way he looked at me . . . I could see his lip curl . . . like he didn't think I could handle . . ." She shook her head and straightened, holding Snickers closer to her. "I'm glad I could prove him wrong."

"You definitely did that," Steve said. "After Hoyt found out how thorough an account of the events you had given . . . that sealed the deal. He took the plea, and his partner wasn't far behind."

Melissa's smile in response was small but proud.

Amy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled broadly at her sister.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked Melissa.

"I'm okay," she said. "I spoke with my therapist on the phone after you left, and she said she was available if I needed to come in, but judging by our conversation, she thought I was handling the situation really well."

"That's excellent," Steve said sincerely, and Catherine nodded her agreement.

"Well, we should let you two get ready to leave," Catherine said. She smiled at the sisters. "Enjoy your time with your family."

"And you've got both of our cards," Steve said. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate."

Melissa smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Commander, Lieutenant. I appreciate that."

"Good luck to you," Steve said. He looked at Amy. "Both of you."

"And _you_ ," Catherine said, reaching over and rubbing Snickers' head.

* * *

 **McGarrett/Rollins Home**

 **11:00 P.M.**

That night, Steve and Catherine were in their bedroom preparing for bed as Cammie dozed on her dog bed.

"I really think Melissa's gonna be okay," Catherine said, removing her shirt and dropping it in the hamper. "She has a network of friends and family. She hasn't withdrawn from them."

Steve agreed. "That's key. And it sounds like she's got an excellent therapist."

He tossed his own shirt in the hamper, followed by his cargoes.

Catherine pulled on a tank and continued, "She handled the stress of the robbery really well. Better than a lot of witnesses in similar situations, actually."

He nodded and put on a pair of shorts. "I'm sure having her sister nearby helps."

"Definitely. They seemed really close." She exchanged her jeans for sleep shorts. "She's got good grounding techniques, and with Snickers to provide constant emotional support . . ." She nodded. "She's got a lot of things going in her favor."

"Yeah," he said and turned down the covers on the bed.

Sliding into the sheets, he held out his hand for her. She took it and settled beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her close, and she slid her hand across his abdomen.

"So do we," she said.

He nodded slowly and paused before continuing.

"I sleep better when you're next to me," he said quietly. "I always have. I mean I still have . . ." He licked his lips and sighed. "You know I still wake up sometimes. But it's better . . . because you're here."

"Yeah," she said, matching his tone. "Same for me."

They'd developed the ability to calm and quell each other's nightmares years ago. The difference now was neither had to wake up drenched or quaking alone ever again. When one or both were on active duty, the chances of a nightmare occurring when they weren't there physically to offer the other comfort was something that weighed on both their minds.

They'd each received calls to say, "Hey, I just wanted to say hi," when they knew the unspoken, _'I needed to hear your voice because you were lost in my dreams'_ fear had to be dissipated over an unsecured line.

Catherine tugged him closer and burrowed against his side with a sigh as her hand came to rest on his neck just above his collarbone. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah. I am." Steve kissed the top of her head while his own hand skimmed across her tummy and came to rest on her hip. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. "You?"

"Mmmhmm. Night. Love you." Catherine smiled against his skin.

"Love you."

She could tell by his voice he was teetering on the edge of sleep. He inhaled again and she knew it was because the scent of her shampoo and the weight of her against his chest grounded him.

The not-at-all-random placement of her hand brought her the same level of comfort. Steve's steady heartbeat under her fingers brought Catherine a feeling of absolute peace as she, too, fell into a sound sleep.

 _The End. Thanks for reading_

* * *

 _For information on the conditions mentioned in this story, including_

 ** _PTSD_**

 ** _Military Sexual Trauma_**

 ** _and the_**

 ** _Paralympics_**

 _Live links are available on our tumblr page: McRollintheREALWorld Dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
